Asylum
by RoseOnTheGrave
Summary: What if after 8 years away from visiting the spirit world chihiro is trapped in a mental hospital, sent by her parents, ignored by her friend and only a jaded dragon to keep her sanity
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Spirited Away Fic - Hope you enjoy

I don't own Spirited away or anything else owned by Miyuzaki (sp?)

* * *

The walls seemed to call to her again, this time though she had almost given into to them as they pushed another dose of medicine into her mouth, again like the other she let it fall before the nurse held her mouth shut ands she had no choice but to swallow it.

It ran down her throat like chalk oozing its way with no thought to the one having to take it. Her eyes dulled if possibly more, as she made no outward gesture to the medicine. The nurse looked at her sighing as she had tried to get the girl talking at least one word each night but nothing ever came out, the only word she would speak was when the medicine took affect and sent her on her way to dreams.

They had to put on the cuffs again tonight as she seemed more and more restless in her sleep her from lurching itself around the wards her eyes blank uncaring as her soul screamed out in a silent voice. The cuffs held her still the leather bindings more than enough to keep her in her bed for a night, though it pained to see such a broken spirit the nurse gave her one more look before turning the lights out. The girls dimmed eyes looked to the side of the bed out of the barred windows as her eye lids fell the room seemed to spring to life with the sound of the river flowing in her dream.

The sound of the river was closer than before, like it was under her floating away as she slept above its crystal like appearance. The dream faded out as her dead eyes looked around the room. Her eyelids heavy and slow she turned to face the door, the only light the small slivers of pale moonlight that reached her window.

Her eyes widened as for a moment she could hear running water aside from her dreams, she sat up all too quickly forgetting about the restraint as she was forcefully reminded as they held her arms taught and painfully behind her as she lurched forward.

She looked around franticly looking for the noise, she looked to the window...nothing…she looked to the walls…again nothing, but as she looked to the door right were it ended near the top of the room next to the ceiling she gasped. Water was running into the room from the door in small waves running down the door, always gathering in speed as they began to fill the room. Even as they hit the bottom the water didn't leave it simply began to fill up the room swishing lazy at the posts of the bed as the girl began pulling at the cuff on her wrists. Hair was flung carelessly around her as she tried to pull of the cuffs the water was almost halfway up the post of bed and it showed no sign of stopping, her head shaking from side to side as she began to throw herself madly trying to remove her restraints.

The water began to lick at her feet that dangle slightly over the edge of her bed and as the first drop of icy water hit her she jerked upwards almost wrenching her arms out of there sockets before hitting the now damp bed sitting up again she felt it. She wrapped her arms as best as she could around herself as the water continued to rise upwards still.

It hit her middle hard with its icy temperature her legs now under shook as did the rest of her, the water still chose to ignore her struggles, as she looked to the door franticly her eyes wide. She jumped suddenly as something in the water brush passed her foot, the sensation like that of wet blanket or fur. Her arms held her still as best as she could while pulling her legs up towards her form.

The water was continued reaching her neck the girl however was cold and pale with shock, her lips turning an odd shade of blue as she shook violently. She felt the sensation again as something wrapped itself around her legs and her torso, swirling with the water it moved effortlessly as it rode up her frame the water just under her nose as it curled round her neck.

It was above her now the water was almost near the ceiling; she opened her eyes and found herself staring into large jade irises. She shrieked but all that came out was a large bubble of air. She tried to get free, to fight, to move but all she could do was struggle in its hold. Looking down at herself she saws scales of which glittered under the water, fur as green as a freshly cut piece of jade matching the eyes and teeth that poked out from underneath a large snout. Her face was aching, her lungs burning as she tried to breathe all the while two hand held her shoulders, she looked again at the dragon but was shocked to see a boy there, he looked up at her and spoke but she couldn't hear him over the water that was threatening to drown her. He shook her shoulders roughly pulling the almost nonexistent air form her. He leaned closer to her ears as her vision clouded thoughts of the end creeping into her conciseness.

"Chihiro?" his voice called through the water parting the current, soft and warming in its tone.

"Chihiro?" again he called but he began shaking her again, but it was not use the void had almost taken her, eyes widening as the last piece of light faded and with a voice not used in years she cried out the one world that could either make ort brake the existence she had come to known.

"HAKU!"

"Chihiro?" came another voice in the dark depths of her mind but instead of his soft voice it was a harsh but lighter toned one, "Chihiro?" it was there again the same voice, a women was calling her but she couldn't seem to find were from. She felt like she was moving again as her mind began to swim. "Chihiro wake up!" the voice all but demanded of her this time and a child opening her eyes for the very first time she moved her heavy lids and stared into the same green eyes as before, well they were the same before she blinked the once placid green was replaced by a chocolate brown as she stared into the eyes of the head nurse.

* * *

If you like it PLZ review, I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

An: Wow 5 reviews, Thank you to all those who reviewed this,

Rose: "I really really appreciate all the reviews!"

Yubaba: "you don't get many reviews do you?"

Rose: cries

Haku: "Yubaba did you really have to say that?" glares

Chihiro: pats rose's shoulder "it'll be alright"

Rose: sniff "well any way here's the second chapter as promised"

I still don't own anything to do with Spirited Away or Miyazaki

* * *

"So…" the doctor looked at the nametag on the woman's coat "Sam, tell me what happened this morning if you would" the doctor spoke calmly to the woman as he wrote something on the pad of paper in front of him. She merely crossed her arms over her middle as she began to speak "this morning at about 2am I was sitting the nurses station at the end of row 3a happily drinking a fresh cup of tea I had made when I heard a small bang from down the corridor, I stood moving down into the hallway and began checking the rooms. The first three I checked were okay and all the patients were asleep but as I reach room 3a4 currently occupied by a miss Chihiro Onigo I found her to be restless, she was asleep sir but she was turning ever so slightly as much as the restraints would allow her almost as though she was in a dream, after a moment or two though she seemed to calm down so I left the room and checked the others just to be sure"

As she spoke the doctor merely nodded as certain things were said and wrote down notes on a pad in front of him "so what happened after that?" the doctor urged her on.

"Well I went back to the station and was talking to my colleague Ed the other nurse on the station that evening, while in the middle of the conversation screaming erupted in one of the rooms on the corridor, we both shot form our places looking into the different rooms to find the source of the screaming until we came across…"

"Miss Onigo?" the doctor blurted out suddenly knocking the woman's concentration off as she looked at him.

She shook her head at him slowly. "No it was Mr Suzano in the room across from her, he seemed to be having a fit and was babbling nonsense almost as though he was delusional as he screamed about seeing his friends being turned into carrots and then being eaten by the other patients at this evenings meal, after about 10 minutes we managed to subdue him and when I say 'we' I mean about 2 thirds of the night staff Mr Suzano is one of our more troublesome patients being harder to subdue than most with his strength"

She sighed her eyes closing while she moved a hand to massage her temples a brief second before looking back to the doctor "that's when we heard it"

"Heard what?" the doctor looked at her confused

"Some one screamed across the hall, it was hoarse almost like the person hadn't talked in a while and it was a name, personally not a name I've heard of before it was 'Haku' it was desperate like the person was in trouble or something and being one of the only free hands not helping Mr Suzano I rushed out into the corridor. The first door I went to happened to be miss Onigo's as it was directly across for Mr Suzano's and found her sat bolt upright on the bed shaking like a leaf. I moved over to her but she was still somewhat asleep and quite lethargic in her movements just barely staying upright when she shook. The restraints around her wrist to stop her form sleepwalking were quite tight as though she had been moving drastically and upon further looking there were small welts around then to suggest that she might have been subconsciously trying to pull them off. I gently grabbed miss Onigo's shoulder and shook her trying to get her to respond to my calling her name, I called about three times before she actually looked at me directly, she blinked a few times before she looked at me and a visibly sighed as I saw her eyes were still blank. I had thought with her speaking even if it was only one word her eyes might have lightened a little"

She stood up brushing the end of her uniform for any creases and dust and straightened herself looking at the doctor "if you don't mind my shift ended about 15 minutes ago and…" she paused as she tried to stifle a yawn "I would like to go home, I'm sure Ed will be able to fill you in with more details on Mr Suzano if you need them sir" she bowed slightly before leaving the room.

The doctor sighed pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing his slightly sweaty brow. He stuffed it back into his pocket as reach for the set of notes he had written while talking to the head nurse, flipping through the notes he stopped as he reached the back page were all the details concerning the patient were written such as name, age, blood type and home address. He looked at the number written under the contact details, while placing the notes back on the desk he leaned over reaching the phone and dialling the number.

Ringringring

"Moshie, moshie Onigo residence Mrs Onigo speaking" came the response form the other end of the line

"Hello this is Dr. Kayo from Sakura Hall Hospital I'm calling to inform you of an incident with your daughter Chihiro"

There was a gasp on the other end before she began speaking again "what's happened? Is she all right? What's going on?"

"Calm down Mrs Onigo your daughter is fine she just had a small episode last night and had spoken and I was wondering if you and your husband might wish to visit as she might benefit from the company"

"Gladly doctor we'll come visit in a few days"

"Thank you very much"

"Good bye sir"

The line went dead and the doctor put the phone back looking at the note he sighed "All we need to do now if figure out who this Haku is and we might be able to help you" he finished the sentence looking at the small photo of a 14 year old girl with chocolate eyes full of life.

* * *

Rose: "Hope you all liked it"

Yubaba: "I didn't! I was not in here at all" looks through the chapter

Chihiro + Haku: "well we were only just mentioned not actually there ourselves!"

Yubaba: "at least they spoke about you!"

Rose: "Erm sorry?"

All: Please review and I'll update soon


	3. Chapter 3

An: 12 reviews so soon!

Rose: "Thank you very much for all the reviews!"

Yubaba: "You do know you have to write that chapter sooner now?"

Rose: "Really?"

Yubaba: "Yep!"

Rose: sigh "oh well lol"

Haku: "Why the sigh you know you like writing this"

Rose: "Of course I do"

I still don't own anything to do with Spirited Away or Miyazaki!

I'm sorry for the late update something was going wrong with the document manager and i couldn't post!

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: This chapter occurs after the last one but before Chihiro's parents go to see her, I thought I would put this here to help if there's any confusion since the last chapter kind of leaned towards having them visit next. 

"Haku?"

"Mmmm"

"Haku wake up!"

The room was still for about a minute or two before a lump moved itself on the single bed that loomed in one of the darkened rooms corners.

A tall women all but shouted in his ears pulling as she did the covers off of the bed leaving a very messy haired Haku on the bed curled up unto himself. She poked him swiftly in the side causing the said boy to turn to block and sit up. The women gave a small laugh before pulling on the curtains of the nearby window. Sunlight poured into the room as she did that and Haku merely sat and brushed his messy hair with his fingers in an attempt to straighten them. He turned and glared at the woman, sunlight hitting his eyes making them glow like freshly cut jade.

"What is it Rin?"

"Nothing, nothing" the innocent look that was on her face changed into a scowl that even the heavens feared would be there undoing but Haku just kept glaring at her. After a moment he simply shook his head and stretched his arms above himself, he was like that for a moment or two before he stopped arms midair head raised and looking a the appendages as if they weren't his own. He was like this for about 5 minutes before Rin moved over to him and knocked him upside his head.

"Come on Zeniba wants to have a word with you before you go…" she paused a moment he was still staring at his arms "…Stop staring at them like there going to fall off! I swear 2 years asleep and you act like you've hit your head and forgotten"

Haku looked at her for a moment before nodding mindlessly and standing up off of the bed, he turned pulling back the cover Rin had stolen and walked into the main section of the cottage.

As he made his way to t he table in the middle of the room he was met by no face who sat calmly pouring cups of tea, gently he pushed one to the seat that Haku decide to sit at. Haku sat their not noticing it as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Ugh, ugh"

Haku looked up to find no face looking at the door; he turned too finding that Zeniba stood at the doorway.

"Oh Haku I see your up, I hope you slept well"

"Hello Zeniba, I still feel kind of weird since I woke up a moment or two ago in this state"

"Well that faux body was a bit hard to make, I'm sure your spirit though has settled enough for your trip"

Haku nodded before turning to Rin who had seated herself across form him next to no face.

"Is it ready?"

"Is what ready?" she said grinning

"Ugh, ugh" no face made to nudge her but she had anticipated it and battered his hands away before he could get her and reached into her work uniform moving about in one of the folds.

After a moment of searching she pulled out a ribbon, the ribbon itself was like silk the colour of a river with blue and jades intertwined in the fabric so that if it moved it looked like a rivers surface on a clear day. She passed it to Haku who simply gazed at it before rubbing the material carefully between his fingers and moved it into on of the pockets on his new shorts.

Zeniba moved to sit at the other side of no face and looked at Haku.

"Haku, even with this new body you still cannot stay long, a spirit such as your was never meant to dwell inside a body such as that.

Zeniba spoke solemnly as she sipped form the cup of tea no face had given to her.

"You will have to get to her as soon as you can fro the body will only be good enough top keep you in the human world for about a day after you arrive"

Haku nodded before he stood up and brushed his clothes straight bowing to the others he headed for the door only glancing once before moving to the garden. Haku looked towards the e small house next to Zeniba's and sighed, the house held a portal only open to him for a limited time created by Zeniba to let him pass into the human world to get Chihiro or just to see her. Opening the door carefully he stepped insider the room and stood dead centre before closing his eyes. As he did the room began to spin bright colours moving to and fro before he found himself on the floor looking up into an empty alleys way.

After checking his head for any wounds as he had landed on it quite hard as he fell he stood up looking around. Even with a faux body his sense were still as sharp as his dragon form, the sights and smells nearly had the boy reeling backwards but he managed to stay calm as he sniffed out the scent in the area. Almost like a lightning bolt it hit him, the scent of dead magic or to be more precise Zeniba's dead magic, which could only mean that Chihiro and the hair bobble that Zeniba had given her were near by. He looked left and right sniffing the air as he did so and ran after the smell every step bringing him on step close to her as he went.

After an hour or two he came upon a blue house that sat upon the end of a row of houses on a hill. He walked up to the front door the smell of dead magic almost suffocating him as he reach with one hand for the door and the other went to the ribbon holding it gently within his grasp. After pressing the bell he waited a minute or two before a women opened it looking at him a moment before he spoke.

"Konnichiwa, may I speak to Chihiro please?"

The women looked at him a moment after hearing that name and sighed.

"I'm afraid she's not in at the moment"

"Do you know when she wil be back" Haku looked at her hopefully

"I dont know" her tone was quite almost regretful

"Well could you give her this when you see her please" he held outthe ribbon

she tok the ribbon nodding her head "may i ask who it's from?"

"Tell her it's from Haku and thankyou"

she nodded "your welcome" and closed the door leaving a very disapointed Haku to wander back to the spirit world.

* * *

Rose: "Yay another chapter done!" 

Yubaba: "I see you mentioned my sister but not me!"

Zeniba: "calm down you annoying crone!"

Chihiro, Rin, Rose: "Go Zeniba you're the granny"

Haku: "Zeniba this body still feels weird"

Chihiro, Rin, Rose: "Really can we feel" 'starts poking Haku'

Haku: "Not you as well Rose i thought you liked me?"

Rose: "I do like you, I just like poking you more!"

Please review if you want!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really happy I've got all these reviews

Haku: "Rose I think you confused a few of our readers last time"

Rose: "really?"

Haku: nods

Rose: "is it about you sleeping?"

Haku: nods again

Rose: "well they will just have to read further chapters cos I'm evil!"

I don't own Spirited Away or anything done by Miyazaki!

AN: It will be explained in further chapters! I just need to include it before I explain it.

* * *

The car rumbled to a stop as they parked it in the space provided, a couple emerged out of the bright red car and walked towards the looming building ahead of them. The automatic doors opened with a quiet 'whoosh' as the couple stepped inside, cool air hitting them from a fan above them ruffled the woman's hair before she placed a hand to stop it moving and brush it back down.

A short woman typed diligently on a keyboard as the couple walked up to the desk she was working on, a large sign on the side of the desk read 'welcome to sakura hall hospital reception'. The couple stood a moment letting the women work until the man cleared his throat startling the woman who jumped slightly from being so absorbed with the computer and making her look at the couple. She straightened herself up before speaking "hello welcome to sakura hall how may I help you?"

"We'd like to see Chihiro Ogino"

The woman turned to the keyboard again typing in the name "what relation are you to her?"

"Were her parents" the woman said somberly

"I see…" she hit the keys for another moment "… she is in he mental wards room number 3a4"

"Thank you" the couple gave a curt bow before moving through the hospital towards the mental ward.

knock, knock

The door swung open a slight groan issuing form the hinges as it moved inwards bathing a small section of the dark room in light. The head nurse moved over to the room's only window opening the blinds and letting the mid morning light flow through the room. The nurse moved over to the bed looking at the lump that was currently asleep or so she thought for as she moved away the cover of the girl, two dull eyes bore wholes into the ceiling and a look that said she hadn't slept was clearly written on her face. The nurse sighed as she unbound the leather straps on her wrists seeing the marks on her wrist from the other night dull but still there. She looked sad for a moment before putting a smile on her face while looking at the girl.

"Guess what Chihiro?"

"…" it wasn't like the nurse was expecting an answer but there was always hope somewhere

"Your parents have come to visit!" the nurse continued as if she had in fact answered

"…" the nurse sighed but tried to keep the smile after 4 years it was hard to pretend

"Maybe….just maybe you'll be better soon" the nurse grabbed a comb from the cabinet screwed to the wall and began brushing the waist length brown hair into long knot free strands.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Ogino how nice to see you" the doctor spoke enthusiastically as the couple walked down the ward towards Chihiro's room.

"Konnichiwa Dr. Kayo" the couple greeted him

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to speak with you a moment before you see your daughter" the doctor motioned towards a door were his name stood on a plaque indicating it to be his office.

"Sure" Chihiro's mother answered as she and her husband walked into the office.

"As I'm sure you know I told you on the phone Chihiro had an episode the other night and talked as your aware of she hasn't said anything for nearly over a year"

Her mother was slightly wide eyes as he spoke nodding at intervals at what he said.

"Your daughter said 'Haku' but I'm afraid I'm clueless to who it could be I was wondering if you might know?"

"Well I certainly don't" Chihiro's father mumbled

"Actually a boy came round yesterday I assumed he was a friend as he asked about her and he said his name was Haku" her mother added thoughtfully.

"This is wonderful, maybe she's starting to recover" the doctor smile gleefully clapping his hands together.

"Chihiro" her mother looked at what used to be a bright and lively girl but now all she saw was a young woman with blank eyes staring at the wall ahead of her.

"Chihiro look what I've got" her mother took out the ribbon in her pocket showing it the stoic girl.

"isn't it lovely…" she tied the river shaded ribbon about the girls wrist, as she did a jolt almost like a small bolt of lightening ran through the girls arm but she didn't move physically but mentally it began to stir something deep inside her ".. a boy named Haku dropped it off the other day for you" while the jolt stirred something that name seemed to make it explode, she had heard it some where before she knew it though still physically all she felt was her mothers hand holding her own.

After a moment or two of silence it was broken with a ghost like whisper of her name tracing the edge of her consciousness.

"Chihiro" it was deep and smooth, flowing like a stream or maybe a river.

"Chihiro can you hear me" it was there again though it seemed to come from behind her this time and she moved physically to find it only to face the mirror dull eyes staring back at her.

"Chihiro" it was coming from the mirror she knew it was, she pushed herself away form her mother and off of the bed the hand with the ribbon moving ahead of her stretching out to touch the mirrors cool surface.

As soon as she touch it something was wrong, the scene of room she was in melted away and seemed to leave her alone in a dark room the only light coming from her own figure as she looked into the darkness.

"Hello?" her voice was quiet and hoarse from lack of use,

"Chihiro" I was that voice again she decided it must be male but who she couldn't tell.

"Who are you?" she murmured

"Can't you see me?" she looked around the darkness but nothing stood out in particular

"I can't see anything in here"

There was a sigh before 'he' spoke again "Chihiro it's me Haku"

"Haku, I don't know a Haku" it wasn't really a lie or the truth the name seemed to stir something but what she didn't know

"You don't remember me?"

"…"

Noises had started to bubble in the back ground and the darkness began to lighten.

"Chihiro your fading don't forget 'never look back!"

At those words images flashed before her but it was too much too soon, the glass underneath her fingers began to splinter and crack until finally it gave way to some unseen force and shattered sending shards of glass falling and sparkling through the air as the words 'never look back' played in her head, her world fading into completes darkness.

* * *

Rose: "I'm evil and confusing"

Chihiro: 'looks at the ribbon' "pretty" she starts wafting it the air.

Haku: "Erm Rose I think she may have reverted back a couple of years!"

Rose: "Oh well lol" starts staring at the ribbon with big childlike eyes

Haku: "Oh no not you too Rose!"

Please review! I'll update every 5 reviews!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thankyou for all the reviews so quickly, to be honest I'm getting slighty behind lol but I'm trying my best!

Haku: "wasn't the last chapter a bit messy?"

Rose: "messy?"

Chihiro: "I think he means the glass"

Rose: "is it really that important?"

Haku: "what if Chihiro got hurt?"  
Rin: "I think someone's slightly overprotective!" -

Rose: "I know but isn't it cute" pulls on Haku's cheek like a granny

Haku: bats Rose's hands away while blushing

Thank you for all the reviews!

I don't own Spirited Away or anything done by Miyazaki!

* * *

"Chihiro your fading don't forget 'never look back!" Haku shouted at the mirror on his lap desperate for her to hear.

'CRACK' the mirror on his lap split clean in half the two separate pieces clattering loudly on the floor as the others in the room looked on in shock.

Haku turned his head "what happened Zeniba?"

"I don't know, the power in the ribbon must have been used too quickly and it broke the connection" she moved by Haku picking up the pieces of the broken mirror muttering about the loss of a decent mirror before throwing it in across the room clicking her fingers making the two shards disappear.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh" no face nudged Rin who had been eerily quite

As if being woken she stared blankly at Haku for a second before blinking owlishly "what do we do now?"

"What can we? She's forgotten me," he whispered sadly

He was brought out of his thought as a hand came across the table and slapped him squarely across the cheek "we spent 4 years on that stupid body of your so you could find her and this is how you react at the first hurdle?" Rin all but screamed from her seat

His temper flared growling slightly "I can't make her come back to a place or to people she doesn't remember!"

"Pardon my intrusion but did you happen to get a look at her?" Zeniba sat down next to Haku looking at him as she spoke

"Yes I saw her she couldn't see me but I think it may be because I still remember, she looked lost here eyes were dull as though she really wasn't looking at anything"

Zeniba tapped her chin seeing if she could remember anything, "I'm sure she'll remember, because you have to think, we ever truly forget it just takes a while to remember"

"Also…" Rin added, "…It has been 8 years there if I remember time is slowed here so for every day that passes here 2 pass in the human world and 8 years would make anyone's memory a bit slow!"

"I just wonder what would have happened on her side if the mirror broke n this one?" Haku looked to his lap sighing as he thought of the different possibilities.

Shards of glass hit the tiled floor, as a body lay slumped beneath and around them; screams were heard as her mother rushed to the body.

"Chihiro! Chihiro! Wake up Chihiro!"

"…" The girl stayed still the only movement the sign of her chest moving up and down in labored breathing

The women looked franticly at her husband "go and get the nurses" she cried while leaning her unconscious daughter against her knee brushing loose flecks of glass from her hair and skin muttering to herself as tears threatened to fall.

What seemed like hours passed before her husband came back three or four nurses in tow, they rushed over to Chihiro taking her from her mothers grasp and putting her onto the bed checking for more glass and bandaging the hand that held the ribbon as the glass had cut into her skin small rivers of blood pouring down her finger tips.

"Mrs. Ogino what happened?" Dr. Kayo looked at her from the other side of the desk a note pad in hand

"I tied the ribbon a friend of hers had given to me to her wrist and she seemed fine for a minute or two, then she looked behind her at the mirror on the wall. She moved towards the mirror her hand touched the glass and she began mumbling, at first I was happy that she had actually talked but what she said scared me it was almost s if she was talking to another person"

"What did she say?"

""Hello, Who are you? I can't see anything in here, Haku, I don't know a Haku then the mirror shattered and she fell to the floor"

"I see its seems she was talking to someone but as there was clearly no one in the room she must be talking to someone or think that's in her head, also she denies this 'Haku but she has on several occasions mentioned him, I think with your permission of course some more tests need to be carried out nothing serious of course just some check ups"

Chihiro's mum nodded somberly before rising and bowing then leaving with her husband, she took one last glance at the door to Chihiro's room before leaving the ward and leaving the hospital.

* * *

The world was dark again but this time her hand pulsed in time with her heartbeat; she pulled it up and looked at the appendage. Bandages covered it from her fingers to her wrist small pink patches along its length told her that she had somehow cut it but when she wasn't sure. She closed her eyes willing herself to remember but nothing came to her but the slight sparkle of something falling, shrugging she looked around realizing the was; laying she pulled herself up wards. She moved forward not expecting anything until she was pulled taught against something, she moved a bit the long sleeves of her gown moving to the side showing her two leather wrist cuffs that seemed to appear out of no where. She looked for a moment before laying back down the cool dark ground a welcome to her warm body, after a moment or two she felt the warmth get stronger and light exploded behind her eyelids. Opening her eyes she found herself caught in what seemed like an inferno her body began thrashing around on the floor trying to escape the fires heat. The flames licked the walls clinging to them as they reached for the ceiling, turning the once dark room bright like the first flickers of a candle.

* * *

"Hold her down!" the head nurse screamed frantically as she prepared an injection in one hand

"Were tying but she strong for such a little thing" one of the other nurses shouted back,

A small body refused to stay still heat blaring through her skin as 3 or 4 nurses tried to keep her down her mind in turmoil as the heat threatened to over take her.

* * *

Rose: fans herself "eek it's getting a bit warm in here!"

Random Nurse: "you come here and help?"

Rose: points at self "me?"

Random Nurse: "no the other deranged author around here!"

Rose: looks around before shrugging "might as well"

Haku: "I could help?"

Rose: "no, you can't be here yet shoo!"

Haku: sulks

Rose: gets kicked in the hand

Rose: screams "My poor typing hand!"

Haku: "Don't you just love karma"?

Rose: glares while nursing her hand

Thank you so much for all the reviews because of you lot I'm actually keeping interest in this! (I usually really lazy lol and don't get past chapter 2 or 3 of a story)


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! So many reviews so quickly thank you!

Rose: cradles injured hand

Haku: snickers

Rose: sticks tongue out!

Chihiro: "could someone get me a fan please?"

Rose: "nope"

Others: GASP

Rose: laughs evilly "MWUHAHAHAHAHA"

Chihiro: starts fanning herself

Haku: turns into dragon form and starts fanning her with his tail

Rose: slaps him on his nose before burning holes on her keyboard.

I still don't own Spirited Away or anything by Miyazaki!

* * *

The flames were closer now liking at her feet, she could feel the skin heating her arms also starting to burn as well, the heat was suffocating, the air was dry and with every breathe it became harder to get a full lung full. Seconds passed like minutes the flames covering every inch of her vision, her body the last to be devoured by the raging blaze.

'Drip' she turned her head sharply the sound seemed to rise above the roaring flames 'drip' again it was there her body was still as the flames encircled her 'drip' the sound echoed in her head as loud as a fresh rumble of thunder.

She looked around there was no way for the water to survive the heat. That word seemed to stir something 'water' it played through her head the flames backing of slightly unnoticed by the girl. Then it came to her, water was the thing that seemed to surround her and her life, and the dream of her nearly drowning filled her mind as the ribbon at her wrist shimmered untouched by the flames.

Her palm felt cool as though the flames around her held no substance, she lifted her hand up to find a small pool of water resting in her palm, she stared at it before putting her hand to the ground, water seeped from her palm the pool growing ever larger as it reached the flames hissing as it put them out, in mere seconds the floor was covered in water the ribbon still glowing slightly as the lingering traces of fire disappeared, as the glow died so it seemed did her energy and she let herself go knowing the water would keep her safe. After a few moments the girl asleep failed to notice a small pink shoe that floated innocently on the pools surface

"I said hold her down!" the nurse moved forward the injection in her hand ready

"Wait" one of the nurses holding the girl's shoulders shouted

"Why can't you see she's having a fit?"

"Her fever though its gone"

"Wait a minuet" the nurse felt the girls forehead and sire enough the fever was no were to be found, the girl herself had gone still and was sleeping peacefully the only sound coming from her were small calmed breathes.

"Did you feel that Zeniba?" Haku looked towards the granny who sat knitting with no face

"Feel what dear?"

He shook his head "must have been nothing"

"What are you babbling about you stupid dragon" Rin poked him as she passed by his chair earning a glare from the young boy.

"I thought I felt a pull on the ribbon's magic"

"My dear the magic was all used up on the mirror"

"I know but I swore I felt it and I also felt her" he looked at Zeniba hopefully "could she have used the ribbon for something?"

She put down the knitting needles in her hands and tapped her chin "maybe, the girl had to have some sort of gift to have made it in the spirit world as she did, though the strain might be a bit tiring considering she is mortal"

"So your saying that she had a fit and fever and both disappeared within minutes without the aid of medicine" the doctor looked sceptically at the nurse

"That is exactly what I'm saying sir" the nurses looked at him dead on

"You do know this has never happened before?"

"I'm well aware of that"

"You do know that this is extremely questionable?"

"You do know about 3 or 4 other members also witnessed this?" she glared at the doctor

"I understand perfectly, you are dismissed"

The nurse nodded before standing up and bowing then leaving the room.

"My oh my miss Onigo your case keeps getting stranger and stranger" he sighed writing get another report to go in to Miss Onigo's file.

Solitary confinement was for the truly insane and she was beginning to believe them, 4 days she had sat alone in her new room, nothing glass, nothing that could hurt her and most of all nothing to end the monotony of the four visits of the nurses. A nurse smiled at her at breakfast, another at lunch, another at tea and then the final one that fastened the straps on her new jacket before sending her into a drug induced sleep. For four long days she sat in the same routine, though on the fifth day something broke it.

Mr Suzano it seemed had decided that while one of the nurses had brought Chihiro's medicine that he needed to remind them that his friends had still not returned and that he desperately needed some celery for company, therefore he seemed to have broken into the kitchen cupboards and raided them for his said friends. Therefore sending the staff after him in an attempt to recover the celery and subdue him.

At this point her jacket had been tied to her but she was not yet strapped to the bed or drugged. Feeling a strange urge occur she moved off of the bed, her jacket still keeping her arms at bay making it slightly difficult when she began to sway while walking down the hallways.

She looked at her left then to her right but till no nurses had seen her or been anyway close, 'Mr Suzano' she thought must have caused more trouble for the staff than she had assumed. The question still remained though how Chihiro could get oput of a hospital full of staff and other patinets without being seen, also a straight jacket was not the most inconspicuous outfit if you wanted to get out safely.

* * *

Haku: holds up Rose's keyboard

Chihiro: "what happened Rose?"

Rose: laughs nervously

No Face: "ugh, ugh"

Rose: "ok, ok, you guys are giving me so many reviews (I'm not complaining) that my keyboards practically on fire with the speed I'm having to update lol!"

Others: sweat drop

Rose: "hey I still appreciate all the reviews!"

Zeniba: taps her foot impatiently

Rose: "erm not yet!"

Zeniba: "6 chapters and I am still not here!"

Haku: "well I've still not seen Chihiro directly in person yet and it supposed to be about me and her!"

Rose: hides "I'm getting there!"

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! And – Reviews! Thank you

Rose: "ZzZzZzZzZ"

Haku: pokes

Rose: hands move on keyboard

Chihiro: "oh she's awake!"  
Rose: "ZzZzZ" hands still move

Others: SWEATDROP

Haku: "I guess not"

I still don't own Spirited Away or anything to do with Miyazaki!

AN: I'm sorry it's a late update I've been really busy lately

* * *

It was cold, very cold but still she moved through the streets. Her arms were wrapped around her frame still held fast in the straight jacket but thy provided some warmth against the midnight air. She looked up staring at the full pale moon that seemed to hang close yet still so far away the bluish light giving her skin the same pale silvery tone like that of a certain jade fur dragon.

She looked forward to the path, trees covered on side of it while a long disused road took the other. After a few minutes a large tree loomed on one side of the road, deciding to take a break she walked off of the path the long grass tickling her ankles as she went. She had almost made it to the tree when her foot collided with something solid in the grass, her eyes narrowed for a second before bending down to examine what she had hit. Staring down at her feet deep into the grass she found a small stone house, which upon looking closer she realized it was a small stone Shinto shrine.

'RATTLE' the ribbon still tied on her wrist shimmered, but as it was securely tied under the jacket Chihiro was clueless to it.

'RATTLE' she looked around near her feet noticing that there were many shrines circling under the large tree.

'RATTLE' the ribbon shimmered again, a shrine close to the trunk of the tree shimmered too as something formed behind it.

Chihiro stared at the shrine closely, after a moment or two a small creature edged its way from behind it. The creature itself was only about 30cm tall, its skin glowed an eerie green as its head tilted slight, its body was made of a torso and arms and legs but the hands and feet were rounded off at the ends with no actual fingers or toes. It head was slightly odd like a rounded lumpy triangle with three holes, 2 were slightly higher on its head making them eyes and one sat almost at the bottom for a mouth.

'_What a weird creature_' she thought to herself as it walked almost drunkenly through the shrines, it stopped and stared at her its head tilting again to the side but instead of it moving back normally it reached a point were it swing back on itself like an overly taut rubber band being let go shaking at it moved 'RATTLE' the noise sounded again as it moved its head.

'_So its you making that noise' _she thought.

'RATTLE' it sounded almost immediately after almost as if agreeing with her.

'_What are you?'_ she asked more to herself then anything, as if in response the creature disappeared slowly fading out until it was gone, she looked around the different shrines but she couldn't see it anywhere.

'RATTLE' the noise was above her this time, looking up she traced the trees trunk until she reach the canopy and there sitting on one of the branches sat the creature its mouth now a smile as it shook its head.

'RATTLE' almost immediately after it faded out again reappearing at her feet.

'_Let me guess you're a spirit?'_ she looked at it

'RATTLE'

'_I'll take that as a yes'_ she glared at it a moment but as it did before it faded out, she looked to the tree to see if it was there but found the braches empty, looked ahead of her she found it a few feet away it faded out again reappearing even further into the forest behind the tree, it repeated this a number of times before appearing back at her feet

'_Do you want e to follow?'_

'RATTLE'

'I'll take that as a yes again'

* * *

"I'm sorry miss Onigo" the nurse said bowing into the room, her eyes were closed looking into a cupboard while pulling out a jar of medicine and a spoon. She turned to the bed. 'CRASH' shards of brown glass littered the floor as chalky liquid oozed over the floor but the nurses had already left by then as she ran down the hall and into the nearest nurse's station.

"SHE'S GONE"

"Who's gone?"

"MISS ONIGO'S MISSING"

"WHAT!"

"I just went into her room after sorting out Mr Suzano and was going to give her, her nightly medicine to put her to sleep and the room was empty, the bed was a mess and the sandals of hers that were kept in the corner were gone!"

"Call Dr Kira immediately"

"I see, call the local police tell them we have a patient loose but stress the fact that she is harmless before they think a murderers on the loose" he sighed before pushing the phone back onto its cradle

"Dr Kira I have the report for you" the secretaries' voice rang on the intercom

He hit the speaker button "thank you please send it in"

"Right away sir" she answered

A second later the door opened the secretary stood with a brown folder in her hands a name written on the front in bold text 'Miss Chihiro Onigo' the doctor sighed while taking the folder of the secretary, she bowed before leaving the room. Opening the folder he flipped to the last page and the newest entry, an entry by the night nurse who realised she was missing her hand written small and crisp on the brilliant white paper. He looked to the clock bold read numbers stared back at him '10:45' "I can see this is going to be a long night" he spoke to himself as he closed the folder ringing her parents and telling them what happened.

* * *

"I can feel it I swear" Haku looked almost desperately at Zeniba

"Maybe she's getting better?" Rin looked hopeful

"Ugh, ugh" no face agreed

"We'll have to see wont we" Zeniba replied sipping her tea

Haku turned his head sharply to the door "she's getting closer I can feel it!"

"Calm down Haku you know better than anyone you must let destiny take its course and although she may be close I fear it's not yet time to see her" Zeniba sighed looking to the ceiling in thought.

* * *

Haku: "can I go now?"

Rose: "no"

Haku: "meanie"

Rose: "nods"

Chihiro: "RATTLE"

Rose: looks likes she going to be sick "Its freaky enough when the spirit does it, not you as well please"

Haku: "laughs"

Rose: 'glares' "shut it"

Haku: laughs louder

Rose: gets some magic dragon rope and ties him p "hahahahahaha now you can never go" pulls on he end like a leash

Haku: 'GULP' and then moved roughly from being dragged

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews!

Rose: "Haku I have a new friend for you!"

Haku: "really?"

Rose: "yep, come here destiny!"

Haku: 'gulp' "erm destiny?"

Rose: "Yep"

Destiny: "hi"

Haku: 'runs'

Destiny: 'chases'

Rose: "HAKU YOU CAN'T ESCAPE DESTINY MWUHAHAHAHA"

An: I'm only slightly evil I swear! I still don't own Spirited Away (Cos if I did Haku would be mine!) Or anything to do with Miyazaki.

AN: I'm so sorry this is late, I've been busy I know it's a lame excuse.

* * *

"I'm going!" He all but screamed at the others

"Haku you mustn't" Zeniba berated

"I don't care I have to see her" he stood up

"How do know she's even over the border?" Rin asked looking at him

"I can't tell but I feel it, the ribbon I swear that sneaky little thing decided to make a connection before I let it go" Haku scowled

"I don't think it was the ribbons fault," Zeniba offered

"Ugh, ugh"

"No face is right, you must have done it on a subconscious level wanting to see her again so badly you never really wanted to let go in the first place did you?" Zeniba looked at him with a questioning glance

He sighed

"What's with dragons and being over protective" Rin Sighed

"Shut up" Haku snapped and with that he shifted into his dragon form, his tail swung wildly as he moved to fly out of the window.

* * *

His scale's glittered in the pale morning light as he raced over swamp bottom, the trees and water gave his scales a slightly pale blue/green sheen as he went. He sailed on the morning breezes there soft tendrils of air pushing him forward there effort only fuelling his desire to see her, he was so absorbed that he almost missed the slight rustle of paper to his right. Looking to his side he growled, about a 1000 small pieces of paper were trailing after him intend on taking him down.

He pushed himself further and further, willing himself to out run them. He managed for a while the paper being too slow to catch him but soon the wind that fuelled him began to die down. Growling loudly in warning he dove closer to the water hoping to gain speed but the paper was ahead of him and began nicking the edge of his tail leaving small welts in there wake. One or two of them began attaching themselves to his body; he in response shook wildly trying to get them off but more and more took this as an opportunity and began sticking to him. Soon half of his body was white with paper, the odd one slightly pink were they had made marks on his hide.

He growled loudly summoning an image of Zeniba in his mind as he went

"What are you doing!" he roared at her

"I'm doing you a favour" the image retorted

"A FAVOUR?"

"Yes a favour"  
"I DON'T CLASS BEING ATTACKED AS A FAVOUR"

"Haku you mustn't interfere with destiny"

"I don't care about destiny"

"You should for if you don't stop now she will stop you if it's not the time to see Chihiro"

"I don't believe in destiny, I make my own fate!" he snapped as he willed the image to disappear

The paper pressed closer squeezing him in a final warning before slowly falling off of him dropping quietly into the water beneath him. He shook his frame dislodging the last few from his fur and scales and headed towards the river as fast as the winds would let him.

* * *

'RATTLE' the spirit sat in a high branch of an old oak

'RATTLE' it disappeared, reappearing nearing to the trees large trunk

'RATTLE' it moved off the branch appearing at the base of the tree among the many overgrown roots

'RATTLE' it looked at the girl sleeping in front of it, it stared a moment or two before the girl began to shift and wake up the light of the morning hitting her sleepy and dull chocolate coloured eyes.

Standing up she shook her head, the wind ruffling the long brown locks and glared at the spirit in front of her

'Where are we?'

'RATTLE'

'I see you don't know do you?'

'RATTLE'

'Sigh' she looked forward a large tunnel loomed in front of her and she froze, she remembered this place she had been here before with her parents but anything else about this place seemed to escape her.

'RATTLE' the spirit stood at the entrance of the tunnel as if waiting for he to follow again, for a brief moment uncertainty flickered a small spark in her dull eyes though the next second it had gone. She moved almost hesitantly towards the tunnel the spirit occasionally disappearing and reappearing in front of her at will. She breathed in deeply, the smell of earth and old wood invaded her nose as the light hit her eyes as she entered what she soon realised was an abandoned station.

Dust lined the floor and the seats and sun filtered through old browning windows, her feet shifted large amounts of dust as she moved towards the exit, the spirit had disappeared again but this time it didn't seem to come back leaving the girl on her own in the hazy lit room moving towards the exit she winced a the bright light hit her eyes once more leaving the room she had just been in a sharp contrast to the bright blue skies and deep green fields before her.

Something felt wrong, the way the winds shifted or the way the grass moved, the feeling of being here before threatened to overwhelm her as she padded among the tall grass. Moving forward she came across a small dried up river, large boulders lay in its wake as steps bordered the other site, a large from loomed at the top of the steps its mouth open as if in a constant yawn. Beyond the statue she saw a small town the streets and building seemingly empty, she moved forward jumping to and fro from different rocks getting closer to the other side. She decided though as she reached the frog that she wasn't going to venture too far into the town something dint feel right when she thought about it and decided to walk along its outskirt and into a nearby field full of wild grass and flowers, sighing she looked up into the clear blue skies.

She looked away moving slowly only to be stopped as something caught by something shimmering in the sky, looking closer she realized that as the think go nearer it started looking more and more like a silver and jade dragon.

* * *

Looking below him he realized that beneath him, standing in the middle of a flowering filed stood the girl, no, now a woman who he had been thinking of for the past 8 years.

* * *

Rose: "argh so close yet so far away"

Haku: 'mumbles'

Rose: "what was that something about evil you say?"

Haku: 'looks scared' "nothing I swear!"

Rose: 'grins and pulls out the imaginary rope'

Haku: 'runs'

Rose: 'chases'

Destiny: "well as they chase each other I'd like to say thank you and sorry for the late update on Rose's behalf!"

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the reviews!

Rose: "omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg"

Haku: "erm Rose are you ok?"

Rose: "omg omg omg omg omg omg omg"

Haku: 'loads shotgun'

Rose: "omg omg omg omg omg'

Haku: 'Aims shotgun'

Rose: "omg omg omg"

Haku: 'fires shotgun' BOOM

Rose: Falls over dead

Chihiro: "Haku you can't kill the author!"

Destiny: 'looks at Rose' "live"

Rose: 'gets up' "omg omg omg"

Others: 'SIGH'

I don't own spirited away or anything to do with Miyazaki or the film hocus-pocus

An: SO much SO quick 'hides in a dark computer less corner'

* * *

She stood still, brown eyes widening as she turned to run, the dragon had begun to descend from the sky darting from side to side as it went. She managed to turn fully her arms hindering her slightly as they were still bound to her frame causing her to wobble.

"Chihiro" Haku cried but as he was still in his dragon form all that could be heard by her was a loud roar.

'Dragon don't exist' she screamed to herself, looking back she snapped her head right suddenly 'ok maybe they do exist' she continued to run when suddenly the spirit appeared in front of her, giving her no time to move she tried to stop and managed to stop her feet, her body how ever still moved due to the momentum. Her frame veered forward her arms on reflex moving in front of her were stopped by the tie of the jacket leaving her vulnerable as she plummeted face first towards the ground. She twisted herself sharply as she neared the ground.

She tumbled across the floor her body twisting madly as she rolled among the grass, she continued for no more than ten seconds before she hit a solid slightly warm wall, opening her eyes she looked forward her head rested on a soft silver surface jade fur tickling the top of her forehead. She moved away slowly settling herself on her knees her head lowered as she did staring at the grass, she lighted her head suddenly as she felt a small pressure of something tapping again it. As she looked up dull eyes met with jade ones and time seemed to stop, memories of the dream haunted her as the same eyes from he dream starred into her own.

She didn't move even her breath seemed non-existent as she continued to stare. He blinked breaking both his and hers concentration as he moved further away from her his face coming into view, looking at his face now that of a boy she seemed to know yet she couldn't quite place it. He reached out to her but she shifted back her arms still tied she fell backwards her back hit the earth all she saw was he clear blue skies, she turned onto her side making to get up before a hand stopped her. Flinching she went still the hands moving to her sides undoing the straps that held her arms on her frame, sitting up using her arms for support she looked to the boy his eyes holding a sense of sadness as he looked at her.

'_Do I know you?'_ she thought staring at him rubbing her wrist subconsciously at the places she had pulled at trying to get free

"Chihiro are you ok?"

She looked at him slightly shocked 'how do you know my name'

"That is you isn't it Chihiro?" he asked almost worried

She nodded slowly and was quickly caught up the boys arms in a bone crushing hug

"I'm so glad you made it back safe!" relief flooded his voice

Still from the sudden contact she began struggling against him unsure of who he was or in fact what he was to her.

He let go of her shocked his face clearly wide in worry_ 'why is she fighting me? I haven't done anything'_ he stood for a moment thinking as she settle don the floor her knees huddled up her form held tight against herself _'maybe she doesn't remember me still, but then how did she get back here?'_ he moved over to her slowly as not to startle her. He paced his hand on her arm and lifted the long sleeve covering it looking for the ribbon he had given her but he couldn't find it. He looked at the other arm but it still wasn't there. He sighed _'maybe the power was too much and the ribbon had simply been destroyed' _

**_Come little children_**

_**I'll take you away**_

_**Into a land of enchantment**_

Both Haku and Chihiro looked around as the voice almost like swaying silk ran through the air. Their heads turned widely in each direction looking for the angelic like voice but Haku soon spotted a figure in the horizon. A women was approaching from the east were the sun was shining the greatest, holding his hands up to block the light the women soared ever closer two snow white wings stood proud on her back as her navy blue dress stood out behind her as the many underskirts kept the dress flared. Black hair also flared out as she got nearer and nearer, Chihiro now beginning to see the women cowered fear radiating off her in waves as Haku could only stand there as she approached.

_**Come little children**_

_**The times come to play**_

_**Into my garden of magic**_

Her voice rang again but louder as touch the ground a mere few feet from both Chihiro and Haku. At that moment Haku stood in front of Chihiro protectively as she stood from the ground clinging onto Haku's shirt.

"Who are you?"

"Who me?" the woman pointed to herself childishly

"Yes you"

"Oh I'm Destiny"

"What a silly name, being called after something that doesn't exist" Haku scoffed

"Oh let me tell you I do exist"

"What do you mean?"

"I am thee Destiny!"

"…"

"And I've come for miss Chihiro"

At that Haku snapped at her his form shifting into that of a dragon his tail circling loosely around Chihiro's shivering form.

The woman merely smirked at him before kicking of the ground and launching herself towards them. At the same time Haku let out a loud growl also charging toward the women both intent of being the victor and walking away with Chihiro.

* * *

Rose: 'fans self' "OMG so warm"

Haku: "want me to fan you with my tail?"

Rose: 'drops on knees' "PLEASE"

Haku: "NOPE!"

Rose: 'sniff' "you're so evil!"

Haku: "payback for Chihiro"

Chihiro: "I don't mind"

Rose: "see, fan me Haku"

Haku: "no"

Rose: 'cries'

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Haku: "where's Rose?"

Chihiro: 'shrugs'

Large Pile Of School Work: "humph"

Chihiro: "what was that?"

Haku: "Rose?"

L.P.O.S.W.: "HMMPH"

Haku+Chihiro: 'sweat drop' 'grabs shovels'

Rin: "DIG!"

'Both find Rose unconscious but holding chapter 10 in her hands!"

I don't own Spirited Away or anything to do with Miyazaki!

* * *

"NEVER" Haku growled nearing destiny's form her sword glittered in the light her form shifting nearer and nearer, in response Destiny merely smirked her giant wings flapping ever faster gaining in sped as the to were mere inches apart. Haku opened his mouth wide in an attempt to try and bite her wings but seconds as they passed his teeth clamping down to find mere air as the wings shimmered and dispersed on contact sending feathers flying in each and every direction this in turn created a distraction as Haku began to snort the feather catching in his snout as he id so. Destiny tough had carried on as though nothing had happened and flew towards Chihiro, placing her sword in her belt she swooped low and stopped standing in from of a very scared and shivering Chihiro.

"Don't worry" she whispered as she patted the smaller girl's hair

Looking up Chihiro caught older girls eyes 'who are you?' she thought

"I'm Destiny silly" she smiled as one would to a small child her eyes flashing with amusement

'You can hear me?'

"Well your speaking isn't you?"

'Not really' she thought sarcastically

"Now, now" she moved to pick Chihiro up an arm round her back and the other under her knees

'What, WHAT are you doing?' Chihiro thought beginning to struggle in Destiny's hold her arms and legs moving slightly and a spark flittering across her dull eyes

"now, now" she repeating a bit more forcefully her head moving as she kissed Chihiro's forehead, the girls at that moved grew heavy her lids closing as he was put to sleep

"You too…" she spun narrowly missing a large set of teeth from embedding themselves into her side

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" he roared turning round her snout flaring in anger his eyes narrowed as he glared at her

"Put her to sleep for now, you were warned Haku now was not the time for you to meet and so in turn I have had to step in"

* * *

"Urgh, urgh" no face looked to Zeniba

"I know, I know" she stood facing the window her eyes slightly down cast as she thought about the events unfurling

"What's happening?" Rin asked looking to Zeniba

"Destiny it seems has come"

"Destiny?" Rin asked confused

"Yes Destiny" Zeniba sighed

* * *

"I still don't believe" he cried charging at her again

"ENOUGH" she screamed her words holding a sense of power as the winds flew at Haku form pushing him further and further back though he struggled it was no use as he moved continually back and with a slightly sickening crunch his back hit the wall of the bath house. He looked disbelieving as he realised he had been pushed such a distance before looking to were they were or more or less where he thought they were as he realised he had gone and were now climbing further and further away from him. He lurched himself forward fully intent of following but as he moved the world around him faded and blacked out before him his form shifting back I into his human state as he hit the floor unconscious.

* * *

"I see you made it then?"

"You doubted me?" Destiny all but spat at the youngest of the fates the weaver

"Well, well someone's a bit prissy"

"Shut it you hag"

"Now, now"

"Whatever!" shouted Destiny as she stormed into the place she called home kicking off her shoes she waked into the room still carrying a sleeping Chihiro she looked wearily to he high arced ceiling its dark arches and winding motif reminding her of much darker things, sighing she moved through the rooms roaming down a large marble corridor she came upon a large dark oak door silver fittings hanging on the frame.

Blowing softly she urged her powers to pen the door opening it so that she was able to pass through with the sleeping woman in her arms. She looked round the room it trimmings and what not done in silver on a blue back drop, the room itself had not been used in many years tits large four poster bed and dresser all covered with dust and cobwebs hung to the corners.

"can't have this now can we" she spoke to the unconscious woman not really expecting an answer, propping the woman into a spare char the woman clapped her hands and sighed, she closed her eyes and breathed in deep. Holding her breathe for a moment or to se opened her eyes slowly and with a force like no other blew the air out but instead of a small breathe a small sort of gale blew threw the room sending the dust and cobwebs flying form there placing and then promptly throwing it out of one of the high arched windows.

"isn't that better?" she asked as she picked the sleeping woman up, she moved across the room placing her on the four poster bed carefully she pulled the deep blue comforter up over her frame and tucked her in, she smiled at the women before reaching the door "sleep well!" she called just before the door creaked shut and the room fell silent.

Slowly his vision began to lighten the ceiling before him swimming as he eyes rolled slightly in their sockets his head pounding as though there was a small chibi version of Rin hitting him with a mallet, unbeknownst to hit the actual Rin was sat at the side of him a large green rubber mallet placed firmly in her hands mere inches above his right temple a small grin slowly spreading across her face.

The large cry of "OW" rang through the room soon followed by a very annoyed sound "SERVES YOU RIGHT!" before all went deathly quite.

* * *

Haku: "my poor head!"

Chihiro: "ZzZzZzZzZ"

Haku: 'GLARES'

Chihiro: "ZzZzZzZzZ"

Rose: 'suppresses a fit of giggles'

Haku: "it's not funny!"

Rose: "it so is!"

Haku: 'hits rose with the mallet'

Rose: "OW" starts to cry'

Haku: "I didn't hit you that hard"

Rose: 'turn round with a hammer three times the size of Haku and goes for him'

Haku: 'RUNS while screaming' "no fair"

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Rose: ZzZzZzZzZ

Chihiro: ZzZzZzZzZ

Haku: ZzZzZzZzZ

Rin: 'sweat drops' "why are they all asleep?"

Zeniba: "Erm, rose is drunk and tired, Chihiro is under a spell and the effects of your hammer are still keeping Haku under"

Rin: "oh" 'laughs nervously'

OMG it's been ages! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I don't own Spirited Away or anything to do with Miyazaki

* * *

Reality seemed to wash over him like a cold wave; his eyes instantly alert jade irises scanning the room hurriedly 'where am I?' he thought looking at the sparsely placed furniture the colour and style unconsciously clicking with something in his head. The door opened and Zeniba walked into the room.

'Oh' he thought guessing he was in Zeniba's house

"Its nice to see that your awake" she spoke seating herself on a chair she had placed beneath her

"How long have I been asleep?" Haku looked at her a hand moving to rub his head trying to ease an ever-growing headache

"About 2 days, Rin wasn't very thoughtful when she hit you over the head with the hammer"

"Hammer?" he thought for a second his min searching for the few moments before he fell asleep a green mallet coming to his vision before all turned red

"Calm down Haku" his eyes lost the red tint to them as he contemplated Zeniba

"Where's Chihiro?" he asked his head moving about trying to sense for her presence but he found none

"I told you not to interfere, now destiny has taken her and until she decides the two of you should meet she will remain with her"

'Growl' "I will not sit by idly as Chihiro has been captured" he all but roared in Zeniba's face.

* * *

She woke slowly as if she had slept forever, her lids heavy with sleep her dull eyes unfocused and dazed as she roused herself from sleep. She tugged on the comforter looking at it with wide eyes before turning her head round the room franticly

'Were am I?' she all but screamed in her head

"You're safe" came a voice from the other side of the room

Her eyes roamed the room finally landing on women standing in the corner a large oak door open behind her leading into what could tell was a corridor.

'Who are you?' Chihiro asked more to herself

"Indeed who am I" the woman chuckled her long dark hair bobbing slightly as she did, her dress swished softly on the dark floor as she moved towards the bed. Seeing this Chihiro scooted further and further away her body moving until 'THUD' she fell of the bed a mass of tangled sheets and hair

'Argh' she thought as she righted herself looking at the women who could barely keep her face straight, as she fought not laugh at the sight.

Chihiro straightened her clothes as she sat back on the bed the woman also moving to sit opposite form her

'It's not that funny' thought Chihiro as she huffed

"I'm sorry 'chuckle' I really am!"

'Whatever' she rolled her eyes

The woman cleared her throat as she looked over at Chihiro "I'm guessing you want some answers"

Chihiro nodded at the women.

"Well for a start I'm destiny"

'Destiny?' she looked at the women puzzled

"Yes destiny as in fate or something like that"

'Ook'

"Anyway, he wasn't supposed to see you yet so I had to take you and bring you here"

'Here?' she thought looking around at the deeply furnished room her hand moving against the deep blue blankets as she moved her head

Destiny clapped her hands together drawing Chihiro's attention "this is ashen castle were I myself live and others, but this wing which you are situated is mine and mine alone you are free to wander as there is a kitchen, a library, a dinning room, a stable, my own room and some other random rooms"

'What about that boy?'

"He'll be ok"

'Who was he?'

"All in good time my dear all in good time, well why don't you get yourself changed and have a wander, there are clothes in the wardrobe over there…" she pointed to a large sliding door on the left side of the wall "and you can meet me in the gardens later for tea, don't worry I'll send someone to get you when its time" she clapped again a smile on her face as she rose and left the room leaving Chihiro to her own thoughts.

* * *

After debating for about an hour Chihiro finally left the room her small footsteps clicking on the wooden floor the dress she wore hung on her frame loosely, it was a simple affair of dark blue material that was held at the waits by a silver cord. She passed a few rooms with little interest looking in them for a moment or two before moving onto the next, in this process she came upon a pair of slightly larger and more ornate wooden doors. With her curiosity irked she moved the handles pushing them slightly she found that even with the size they were easily moved and swung silently open.

* * *

The sight that greeted her made her eyes widen, row upon row of books lined shelf among she lf as she steeped into the library that could have been at least twice as big as her whole house, she moved through the rows looking at the spine of each and every book from facts about the world to fairytales and pirates to princes all that some one could ever want to read. She dug herself deeper and deeper into the room coming across older and more dated books. She was in there for a least an hour until something caught her eye, she had managed to find the mythical creature section, rows upon rows of unicorns, fairy, dragons and other wondrous creatures stood before her and she just stared at it.

After she caught herself and rejoined reality she began to paw through the different titles sitting on the shelf, yet none seemed to interest her. She continued searching when by accident her hand landed on a title 'botsubotsutaru sakini' she took it out of the shelf looking at its front cover, on it lay an old Japanese style print in black and white a large dragon was huddled around the form of a sleeping child. Smiling to herself she placed the book in her arms and walked out of the library were she was greeted by one of destiny's servants

"Ma'am the mistress wishes you to meet her in the garden for tea"

Chihiro nodded before following the maid down the hall

* * *

Rose: "I've GONE"

Haku: "gone were?"

Rose: "MAD"

Haku: "oookay"

Rose: "lol I haven't really, I might be leaving my school"

Haku: "but you're stupid you need school"

Rose: 'stares in shock at Haku' "and here I thought you loved me!" 'Starts crying'

Others: "It's ok rose were here" 'glares at Haku'

Please review, I'm sorry I was gone for so long!


	12. Chapter 12

Rose: "I got a review really quick!"

Haku: "and?"

Rose: "I was so happy!"

Haku: "and?"

Rose: "I feel really inspired!"

Haku: "and?"

Rose: 'loads shotgun and fires' "STOP SAYING AND!"

I don't own Spirited Away or anything to do with Miyazaki

* * *

Tea was a pleasant affair but Chihiro's mind was else were, her eyes almost always lingering on the book she had laid beside her. After a moment or two Destiny had picked up on the girls lack of attention

"Chihiro what are you looking at?"

'Err' she blushed before picking up the book and hading I to Destiny

"I see, I see," she said looking at the cover of the book "very interesting choice I may add"

'Huh' she looked confused as she couldn't read the language she had yet discovered it s title

"Oh don't worry you'll find I out in a while all you have to do is read it"

'Ookay'

"Well its about time for me to leave, I'll have a maid escort you back to your room when your ready for the evening"

Chihiro nodded and waved as Destiny left the garden, her thoughts wondered to the book again as she moved under the shade a tree, the book propped on her crossed legs as she opened the cover

* * *

_-Book-Chapter 1-Spirit-Born-_

_Millennia ago when both the spirit world and the human world were evolving, ruled a hierarchy of spirits to control the spirit world and its interaction with the human world. Among the ruling spirits there were many types of mythical creatures, unicorns, mermaids, harpies and last but not least the dragons. The dragons were the highest of the entire creatures there rule spanning across a large section of the spirit world._

_The clan consisted of many different types of dragons, those of sea, those of land and those that presided almost constantly in the air, also those of different lore such as a English dragons and Chinese dragons, both were dragons in there own right but looked different to the other. Though this tale focused on a specific clan of the Chinese dragon realm, it was a large clan spanning most of china and Japan its member large and influential characters in the spirit real. A large amount of these dragons were elemental beings connected to either earth, fire or water. The water dragons or more specifically those bounded to rivers were held among the highest due there incredible power, such dragons were held in one clan, the Nuushi being there name were considered royalty in there own way and commanded great power when needed to rule section of there lands._

_The head of the family were the two oldest parents and there only child, the parents were strong and caring while the child was young and careless, the child a boy was headstrong and deemed nothing but power worthy for him. The boy traveled for many of his young life learning all that could be learned of his talents as he excelled greatly in his transition of water. For those powerful enough and deemed worthy by the gods they were given a bond to the real world the form of there element, the boy though in appearance young was given a river in the real world to bond too and to help him grow._

_The boy was given the river and as he stepped from his home to the real world he noticed his river to be situated next to many different types of creatures, having never been from his home before he and so had never seen a human he was curious about them, he would don the form of a small boy and crawl from his river looking and listening to the sites around him as his river grew._

_He would watch as families grew, died and replaced, he would watch the seasons as the families worked on the land and as the land flourished under there hands and with a little help form himself. The people after years of watching the little boy never age came to respect him as the river spirit offerings were placed in a shrine for him and maidens were offered to him, though he never did accept them he would kindly turn them down. He played with the local village children; he watched them grow then have children of there own he would repeat then always looking over the villages and their people. He was there guardian as they watched over him and his river, never polluting it, as they knew it would anger the almost docile river spirit._

_But time was not good for the spirit as he grew physically, he also grew mentally and with being bonded he was unable to return to see his family, he had not only left his mother and father but his place as prince of the water dragons. He wasn't pompous or spoilt but it was a drastic change from his life in a palace full of his own people to a land full of their people._

_-End of Chapter One-

* * *

She sighed placing the book on her lap she hadn't quite noticed the change in the scenery for as the sun set different things were noticeable as the light turned from bright to lazy orange always changing the angle and the color the flowers were. She picked herself form the ground images of the dragon she had seen before she came here running through her head._

'I wonder if he is alright?'

'RATTLE' she jumped looking at her feet she found the kadama at her feet his head sighting sideways

'Why you little…'

'RATTLE'

'ARGH' she screamed mentally screamed as she was cut off, very annoyed at the small spirit at her feet

'RATTLE'

'What do you want?' she glared at the spirit, as an answer it merely faded out repeatedly appeared in a space further and further away from

'Again?' she sighed merely following the little creature as it took her further and further into the palace, she was loosing interest in her surrounding when 'smack' her head made contact with the door to her room. Grumbling mentally she rubbed her head opening the door and moving into the room. She placed the book on the bedside table and got ready for bed. Settling in, she gave once more glance to the book before drifting off to sleep her dreams of a silver and jade dragon.

* * *

Rose: "60!!"

Haku: "60 what?"

Rose: "reviews!!"

Haku: "really?"

Rose: "yes I'm so happy"

Haku: "good for you"

Rose: 'glares' "why are you always so sarcastic!"

Haku: "fact of life"

Rose: "ARGH, It's because you arent in this chapter!"

Haku: 'HUFF'

Please Review, Will Update At 5!


	13. Chapter 13

Chihiro: "Rose would like to say thank you to all her reviewers!"

Haku: "why doesn't she do it then?"

Chihiro: "Rose is really busy"  
Haku: "too busy to personally answer!"

Rose: "hey I'm trying to update some of my stories for my birthday that was yesterday!"

Chihiro: "see she's a busy woman"

I don't own Spirited Away or anything to do with Miyazaki

* * *

"Ok so who do I have to see" Haku demanded

"You aren't going to like it" Zeniba warned

"Just tell me!" he all but screamed at her

"Your father"

"…"

"I told you, you wouldn't like it" Zeniba corrected

"But I haven't seen my father in centuries"

"He's the only one who would know where destiny resides as he is the king of all the dragons in your clan"

"Yes, yes and I'm the crowned prince who's been missing for over millennia. How do you think they would see my return? They may believe I abandoned them as I did not return after I was removed from the human world"

"I'm sure they would understand"

"They will kill me as a traitor!"

"Now, now I think your overreacting a bit"

"Fine" he grunted shifting his form into that of the dragon, he hefted himself form he floor lifting himself into the air and out of the nearest open window.

* * *

There was a quite hush in the room; the only sound a slight crackle of the wood burning in the large ornate fireplace. Round the fire sat two large squishy chairs and a small side table, one of the chairs seemed a little squishier then the two from the back and upon further inspection Chihiro found herself and the book nestled comfortably in it.

* * *

_-Chapter-2-As-I-Watch-You-Grow-Away-From-Me-_

_The village children would always cheer as the small dragon boy would raise form the river and play with them, the village women always watchful but knew that the spirit would bring no harm if respected. The boy though surrounded by the children grew weary as the years past, he watched the children he used to play with grow and leave him to have there own yet he would never age, he would be there for centuries passed them and to this knowledge he had watched many child grow and die. At first the small spirit boy was unfazed as the people were not known to him but as he involved himself more and more with the village surrounding him the more he realised how fragile humans were. One stormy day proved to him how susceptible to the elements humans were._

_The banks of his river were full, the rain from recent storms flowing through the once peaceful river turned it into a rapid filled nightmare for all caught in it. For three days of none stop rain the mighty spirit was able to hold the river at its banks but after that time it was too late for as powerful the spirit was nature was still stronger in it own rights and the river burst its banks. The village immediately next to the river were almost completely devastated, house were washed away with there occupants still inside there belongings there livestock and there very beings were washed down the river never to return. The spirit as hard as he tried could only do so much as he tried to quell the raging water and to save the people he watched over. After the river spirit managed to stop the river he was too late, there was little to no sign of people having lived at his side as the water has washed the land almost clear of all life leaving a mudded mess in its wake. The river spirit looked at the lands that one held the people he had come to know and had almost wept at seeing the land so barren and uninhabitable, he could picture that not nearly a week ago he had sat on the banks with the children, had helped the washer women and had listened to the general buzz of village life. He decided that with no one there to be seen he himself would devote all his power and time to the river and sank into its water depths._

_Though by the next summer when the marshy lands had flooded at least 3 more times and had dried to its former glory did the dragon next hear the sound of people. This time at least 3 villages had settled knowing the fierce nature of the spirit had built a shrine again for him. He ventured out of the water that day and the people cheered as some of the surviving tribes had returned were glad to see him. This time though was different for like the last time he was offered shrine maidens of which he refused to be his and merely to let them stay at the shrine. _

_Life it seemed had returned to a sense of peace, the times were changing and so were the people as more left and more arrived there was always something new for the dragon and the villagers to see. One such day the dragon was in his river sleeping as it were as he regulated his river a group of travelling monks appeared in the village, the monks by nature adored the river spirit as did the rest of the villages yet as usual all praise was taken in his stride as he stilled helped the villager and still played with the children. _

_The village was in celebration as it was tradition to celebrate the dragon spirit for his kind work and for keeping the river in check and as usual as he was at his river a shrine maiden was sent from the village to him, as with all the maidens he sent her back to the village allowing the girl to do as she pleased. After he went back to the depths of river spreading his being throughout the water to regulate and control it, all was well for a day before without warning something within him screamed in warning._

_Moving back to his physical form he rose somewhat out of the water to be met with the site of red water, immediately he sensed it was blood that was clouding the usually pale water he looked to the banks at which stood the monks. In there hands the body of the shrine maiden hung by her hair a large gash across her neck. The dragon in rage rose out in his dragon form demanding what she had done to which the monks merely stated that if the girl was not good enough in life then maybe in death she would be some use to the spirit. The spirit appalled looked to the other villagers who all looked away in shame at such an act, he roared to the sky shaking the houses and the people near him as dark sky clouds gathered on the horizon with the promise of a storm hanging in the air, he growled again as lightening struck and the rain began to fall, his form shifting with the rain fell back into the river were he vowed to never help the selfish people that would kill there own._

_-End of Chapter Two-

* * *

_

'Oh you poor, poor dragon' thought Chihiro as she shut the book sighing into the firelight.

* * *

Rose: "I can't believe I'm 18!"

Haku: "neither can I, she's 18 and still an idiot"

Rose: 'sniff' "that's not nice"

Haku: "who said I had to be nice"

Chihiro: 'taps Haku on the nose with a paper fan'

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chihiro: "Err Rose where are you?"

Haku: "She's left us!"

Chihiro: "NOOOO"

Haku: "YESSSS"

Rin: "NOOOO"

Haku: "YESSSS"

Zeniba: "NOOOO"

Haku: "YESSSS"

Rose: "NOOOO"

Everyone: 'sweat drops'

I don't own Spirited Away or anything done by Miyazaki

Argh!! my home computer has broken so updates will be slow. I know there already slow I'm sorry - Offers chapter 14 to the readers - be happy!!

* * *

"Stupid…Stupid…Stupid" Haku thought as he willed his form higher into the clouds, the thick cotton becoming wisps as he broke upon the surface, the setting sun glistening off of his silver scale turning them a light shade of orange. The odd break in the cloud below him showed the never-ending ocean the water reflecting the dying day. He turned his attention to his front a large summit approaching in the distant, upon the summit a large oriental style castle that stood proudly in the dying suns shadow, flags of every colour flew at different posts signalling the location of the different clan heads and at the top stood a black flag a large silver dragon emblem sitting at its centre signalled the leader of all the clans, his father.

He neared the summit his form tensed, out from below the cloud line two dragons of Chinese decent one pure jade the other red and gold surged towards him

"Halt this is the palace of the great dragon kings only few may enter" growled the jade dragon his fangs bared

"I may enter for I am crowned prince Kohaku" Haku growled back not wishing to get into an argument

"Pfft the crowned prince is dead, he died over millennia ago," the red and gold one snorted

'So they think I died? Slightly better than a traitor I guess' Haku thought "I am not dead and I am the crowned prince Kohaku Nuushi takes me to my father immediately"

"SILENCE I already told you the prince is dead" the red one grew angry

"Take him to the queen she will decide this boys fate" the jade one nodded moving towards Haku who merely let himself be led

'Mother…I haven't seen her for so long, she will surely know it is me'

* * *

"Your majesty an insolent dragon has approached the castle claiming to be the crowned prince Kohaku" the jade dragon called kneeling on the floor

A figure sitting on a large ornate throne turned her head in the direction of the voice, her eyes locked on the form of the jade guard and then her eyes fell o the silver dragon next to him. She stood her purple and gold kimono swishing as she did and moved towards the two knelt before her.

"Rise you who claim to be Kohaku" she called her voice like that of warm silk

As Haku heard this he began to ponder 'some things not right' he thought his head moving to look at the woman before him

"Change into your human form" the guard jabbed him in the side, wincing slightly he did as he was told his form shrinking though he did not turn to the child he was but more mature looking around 18 – 20 years in human age.

The queen looked at him for a moment looking over his features his jade iris's staring into her own jade orbs.

'She looks like mother but there's something wrong here, mother's voice should be different more like the nightingale' Haku thought looking at the woman

"What is your name?" the queen asked looking at him intently

"Kohaku Nuushi or just Haku for short ma'am"

* * *

"So 'Haku'" her tone was sarcastic as she drawled out his name "were have you been this past millennia then?"

"I was under the control of Yubaba of the spirit bath house"

"Yubaba? Twin to Zeniba?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well this would certainly explain something's but no matter how can we really tell you are who you say you are?"

"…"

"I know, take your top off"

"WHAT!!"

"I said take your top off"

"I will not!"

"Guard remove his top immediately!" She looked to the jade dragon that was standing next to them in his human form; his human form was a large fierce looking man with a muscular build.

Haku stood still as the guard approached though as he went to move his shirt, he sighed moving his own arms and removed his shirt

"Happy?" he asked sarcastically while looking at the queen

"Very" she moved forward looking directly at him she suddenly behind him her kimono swishing as she went.

"What are you doing?" Haku was not amused his tone close to deadly

"Patience this will tell me if you are who you say you are" Haku stilled as he felt a cool hand run down his back, starting from the back of his neck to the small of his back the cool feeling soon became a searing heat, he grunted as he felt the fire spread across the spread of his back though behind him the queen stood with approval.

"Brother it really is you" the queen squealed and proceeded to glomp Haku who in the confusion fell over taking the queen with him.

He pushed himself up looking at the queen who had also righted herself

"B…brother? Impossible I am an only child!"

"You were when you left but mother and father grew so lonely they had another child…me!" she pointed to herself at the end to make her point more clearly.

* * *

"…" to put it in a word he was gob smacked, the thought of siblings after all these years had never crossed his mind, true he was a mindless servant for a good chunk of it but a sister? He stood there a dumb look on his face until he was shook by the queen "come this way…err put your shirt on first" she laughed at the slightly annoyed look on his face. She smiled and when he had put his shirt on she grabbed his hand and dragged him through the hall and through a set of doors near the throne. She was dragging him for what seemed like hours until she came across a large ornate wooden door, two silver and jade dragons were engraved on its surface their heads held high and eyes bright with inlaid cuts of jade. The queen smiled before knocking on the door, a low rumble sounded as the doors creaked open and light spilled into the hallway. Looking through the door Haku saw a large room with crisp furnishing all in the same oriental style of the castle; he was dragged through into the room by the queen almost falling over with the force. She let go of his hand while she looked around

"Mom? Dad? You here? Haku's home!"

Two figures immerged from an adjoining room, one a beautiful woman with brown hair that reached her waist and light green eyes the other a lithe man with pale green hair and deep jade eyes, both looked at Haku tears in the woman's eyes

"Haku?" she spoke almost afraid he would break if she said it too loudly

"Mother" he said softly also

"My son" she cried as she moved over and hugged him, his father however moved over and patted the boy on the back

"Welcome home son"

* * *

Rose: 'looks at word count'

Chihiro: 'also looks'

Rose: 'looks to Chihiro' "bit bigger than usual"

Chihiro: "yep but I think the readers deserve it with such late updates"

Everyone else: "OWNED"

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Rose: 'tries to calm down'

Haku: "what's wrong with her?"

Chihiro: "she has been watching it too much"

Haku: 'thinks for a moment' "watching what?"

Chihiro: 'whispers' "Naruto"

Haku: "Naruto?"

Rose: 'turns head in Haku's direction' "Naruto"

Chihiro: "I warned you"

Rose: 'runs over and glomps Haku'

Haku: "Help me!"

Rose: 'attacks as she has become a rabid Narutard!'

I don't own Spirited Away or anything to do with Miyazaki

Btw – sorry for the late update, I broke my computer lol and I had to wait 3 weeks for it back !

Merry Christmas to all of you

* * *

His father nodded solemnly as he heard the tale, his mother and is sister (who he had found out was called "…") were both looking at Haku with and with a leap both preceded to glomp him. His sister though still worried only moved to stand next to him and give him a small hug while he was practically buried under the many layers of his mum's kimono sleeves as she wrapped her arms around him

"Oh you poor dear" she then looked to her husband "you know how to help don't you dear?"

Her husband stood there a few moments thinking before his eyes seemed to light up a finger pointed in the air

"I think I may have the answer or well more specifically I may have the scroll with the answer!"

"Really father" Haku looked at his father a glimmer of hope shining in his jade orbs

"If I remember correctly then it might be in the omnushi scroll" he walked over to the other side of the room, his hands resting on a large fret work covered cupboard.

In a moment he opened the doors and 50 plus scrolls sat upon the large three tiered shelves, looking at them he selected on and read the name "Kokako, nope not it" he flipped the scroll over his shoulder. The scroll itself flew across the room and landed squarely on Haku's forehead, it was silent a moment as Haku's mother and sister stared at Haku's head and the rapidly visible mark and his father who seemed blissfully aware as he began throwing more and more scrolls over his shoulder. After five minutes of dodging scrolls Haku his mother and sister were about to go over and seriously maim there father / husband.

"I have it!" he moved to sit with the rest of his family "err what's wrong with you guys?" his father asked innocently

"Nothing" they all seemed to mumble hiding various bump marks

"Oh well it says here that…"

* * *

'Why does this feel right' Chihiro thought pushing the cloth in her hands along the smooth wooden floor, her clothes on this new day seemed to have called out to her and her task. On her frame she wore a dark pink long sleeved top and flared dark pink trousers, her hair was tied up in the small sparkly ribbon though its origin she was still unsure of. She carried on wiping the floor, her feet tapping rapidly along the surface as she thought the conversation she had with Destiny earlier in the morning

* * *

-flashback-

"_Matte, matte Chihiro-chan" destiny called as she entered Chihiro's room to find her cleaning_

'_Huh' she thought looking at Destiny_

"_We have maids for that kind of thing" Destiny sighed looking at the room noticing that almost 90 of it was already done_

'_But, but' Chihiro thought letting her head hang slightly to show her mood, at this Destiny sighed_

"_do you really want to do this?" Destiny asked looking over to Chihiro who in response lighted her head and nodded "fine then, but don't over work yourself, I sure the hallway might need a little scrub as well" she hinted at the last part knowing that Chihiro would soon finish her own room_

-end flashback-

* * *

Chihiro stood looking at the now sparkling hallway; she sighed and rubbed her hands together trying to rub at the slight soreness that had begun to develop. She moved back into her rooms, changing into simple nightwear she crawled into the large bed, but not before picking up the book she had left near the cushions on the small table. She settled herself into the bed, cushions pushed in a triangle to comfort her as she leaned back with the book open and resting on her bent legs.

* * *

_-Chapter-3-Why-Did-I-Save-You-_

_He had slept for so long, his conscious was barely there at all, only his thoughts on the river remained. He still watched as the villages changed from random huts to small groups, to small villages to towns and even to cities as the people thrived on the land and changed with each era that passed. He watched them as though through fogged glass always seeing just not in very much detail, his main focus was the river itself and making sure all was well. Storms came and went, so too did the times were he would almost disappear in drought or try to hold back in times of flood._

_He still remembered that poor girl and how her blood almost ceased to leave his river for days after, his guilt at missing this also ate away at him with questions like 'what if I had been watching, I could have saved her'. Today started out like any normal day, the sky a light grey colour as the cloud flitted past, the water flowing steadily down its course. _

_Like a pebble through glass the serenity was shattered by an object being thrown into the river, on its surface a small pink shoe bobbed upon the river current swaying this way and that as it pleased. This itself did not stir the dragon much but the object that followed it did. A large splash occurred near the banks, without rising out of the water the dragon looked through the currents and stilled. Struggling against the current a small girl flailed her arms in an attempt to break the surface and breathe, looking at the girl he froze, the girl he failed to save seemed to look back at him from the child's small face and his resolve to stay neutral wavered. _

_He flew forward in his dragon form catching the young girl just above his head; she gripped his horns firmly but not painfully as she was pulled along the river. He pushed himself closer to the bank, his tail flailing madly to reach the shore and save her. After only a few seconds they reach the shore where the girl simply climbed off the dragons head and held it to her in a hug. Warmth spread through the dragon that he hadn't felt in thousands of years. The boy shifted to his human form and asked the girl her name, she answered in return for his of which he gladly supplied. _

_Upon hearing the voice of worried parents the girl gave her goodbyes and watched as the boy melted back into the rivers water. The dragon slipped back to his form and slowly fell asleep again the name of the girl ringing in his mind as he succumb to the darkness_

_-End of Chapter 3-

* * *

_

Chihiro closed the book and placed it on the bedside table her eyes watery she scanned the room until her eyes fell upon the kadama that stood next to her on the bed

'I'm glad he found a little hope' she sighed before she let herself slip into the darkness of sleep a quite 'Rattle' the last thing she heard before the silence.

* * *

Rose: "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

Haku: 'holds head' "DID YOU HAVE TO SHOUT"

Rose: 'looks at Haku' "DID YOU??"

Haku: "YES"

Rose: "ALRIGHT THEN!"

Chihiro: 'ignores the two' "Rose apologizes for the late update and offers this as a Christmas present"

Please Review!!


End file.
